


Finding Fanfiction

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cunnilingus, Excerpts from other stories, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hermione is a lucky bitch, Jax the House Elf, Multi, Narratophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Fingers One Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: What happens when Draco finds fanfiction?Spoiler: Hermione get's laid
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 147





	Finding Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/gifts).



> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY POTIONCHEMIST!!!!!!**  
>  I am so glad we have become friends over the last year. You are everything I want to be when I grow up as a writer. If y'all haven't read her stories.... DO IT!!!
> 
> **This story has direct excerpts from PC's stories. They are in bold. Links to the stories at the end.**

Sitting on the sofa whilst Hermione watched some baking show like she does every Saturday morning, I closed the game I'd been playing on my phone. As much fun as it was to match candy, I was bored with it. I'd been playing for an hour already and I was done. As I clicked the home button, my eyes landed on the Google bar on the top of my home screen. My mind went back to something I'd overheard on one of my girlfriend's trashy shows.

" _Did you Google him?" the bimbo had asked. "He could be a serial killer or one of those guys who wanks outside of Starbucks or something."_

I'd never thought to Google anyone. Besides the fact that it sounded like a strange sex act, I already knew what I'd find. Someone in our world, and I suspect it was Hermione even though I can't prove it and she wouldn't admit to it, had published an entire series that followed Scarhead and his merry band of fuckwits through our schooling and the war.

Okay, maybe fuckwit was fitting for Weasley, but truly, Hermione was above that designation. She was a goddess. I still don't know what she sees in me, but after the war, we'd talked. Tea in the Ministry cafe turned to lunch, lunch turned to dinner, and the next thing I knew three months had gone by and I was asking her to move into my London townhouse with me. We'd been living together for five years and I couldn't have been happier.

Deciding I should just see what came up, I opened Google and typed in my name. Hitting enter, I was surprised at how many results came back. Over twenty-five million. I looked at pictures of the wanker they'd picked to play me. Like that scrawny beach bum hippy looked anything like me. They should have cast that guy who played Thor instead. At least he had a six-pack and could pull off a two-day scruff without looking like he'd just forgotten to shower for a week.

Scrolling through the rest of the results I saw a section that gave suggestions based on other similar things people have searched for. The first one ' _Is Draco Malfoy in love with Hermione?'_ caught my eye so I clicked on it. How did people know that I'd been in love with my witch for years before we got together? Nothing in those books alluded to it.

Clicking on a few different articles, I look at some opinions from people who don't know us. Some say that we had sexual tension in the books, some think we would never make it. Obviously, those people were idiots. Hermione and I are perfect for each other. As I kept reading a word I didn't recognize kept popping up. Fanfiction. And often Dramione fanfiction. What in Merlin's name was fanfiction? Or Dramione.

Not wanting to ask Hermione, I typed fanfiction into Google, hoping to get answers. Reading the results, I found out that people like to write stories about their favourite fictional characters. I'm not into writing, but I can kind of see the appeal. I'd been angry with how one of my favourite shows had ended and I could see why someone would want to rewrite that.

I wanted to see if anyone had written any stories about the Harry Potter books so I clicked on the first link for a site called Archive of our Own. It took a few clicks to find stories that were about people I knew. There were filters so I added a few. Why waste my time reading stories written for teens? Oh! There was an Explicit rating. Clicking that, I searched for stories that were about us and completed. I found another tag that said _Explicit Sexual Content._ That is definitely what I wanted to see.

Who knew people wrote explicit stories about fictional characters? My mind flashed to some of the women I'd seen on the telly. Made sense on why you'd want to read about them naked. Wanting to see the longest stories, I added another filter and hit search. The first result had a short summary but didn't tell me much about the story so I moved to the next one.

 _Every Part of Me_ by PotionChemist.

I was instantly intrigued by the pen name. Did this writer know about potions or was she just borrowing from the books? The summary was good, talking about us having a secret for the previous few years that started in sixth year. I wish. My fucking balls had been blue every time I saw Hermione in that sexy little uniform. That year would have been a lot better if I had been fucking her.

Opening the story, I stared at the picture at the top. That man was a much better representation of me than Tom Wankstain. Sexy abs, great hair. Just about perfect.

The opening chapter already had my attention. I had no fucking clue what an Alpha or an Omega was, but it didn't matter. I was hooked and kept reading.

_**Draco woke up with a painfully hard prick…** _

Whoever wrote this is pretty spot on. That is basically how I spent the majority of my years until Hermione came along. It was like I had been waiting for me my entire life. Even when I knew her, I was waiting for her. It wasn't until she was in my arms, in my bed, that I found her. Found home.

I kept reading, trying not to gag as the author wrote about Ron. She'd capture what a wanker he was when he was angry perfectly though. There were chapters about me and Hermione having sex in our sixth year, and I felt my cock harden. Sweet Salazar this person wrote sex like nothing I'd ever read before. It was a million times better than that Muggle trash _50 Shades of Sexual Assault_ Ginny had brought over for Hermione to read.

"Draco!" Hermione's voice pulled me from the story. Which was really too bad because it was getting really good. "What are you doing on your phone? You're breathing heavy, your cock is hard, and you have a wet spot on our joggers."

"I found a story about us on the Google," I told her. "Turns out we had a great sex life at sixteen."

"Merlin, Draco. Did you find fanfiction?"

"Yes. You knew about this?"

"Of course I did. I'm Muggleborn so I wanted to see what my primary school friends or parents would find if they Googled me. Needless to say, I was shocked."

"Can you imagine the look on your mum's face if she found this?"

I laughed and looked at the story again. I knew that Hermione was into Narratophilia — anytime I read anything to her that was remotely sexy, she was wet in an instant. Scanning for a sexy part, I lowered my voice and read a bit of the story to her.

" _ **Oh, Gods, yes! Draco, please, I need you to fuck me."**_

_**Draco removed his fingers and tugged her onto her side. She was facing away from him, and he unclasped her bra. She grabbed the front of it and tossed it on the floor as he kicked his shorts off and brought one hand to his cock, stroking it gently. He slipped his other arm under Hermione's neck and pulled her snugly against him, entering and spooning her from behind.** _

" _ **Fuck, Hermione, your cunt is so tight this way," he groaned.**_

_**She whimpered, and he knew it was a combination of his words and the sex making her needy. He increased his pace, using long, hard strokes. Quicker than he thought possible, she was trembling against him. He held her as tight as he could and brought his lips to her ear, sucking on her lobe and feeling the corresponding clench on his cock.** _

" _ **Come for me, Hermione. I can feel you're almost there," he breathed into her ear.**_

She shifted on the sofa as I read, her thighs rubbing against each other as my words turned her on. I may have found this by accident but I was going to fucking use it to get laid as often as possible.

"Do you like that, love?" I teased her. "Like hearing me read dirty words about you?"

"How about you stop reading and fuck me like the Draco in that story?" she quipped. "Sounds like he's much better at it than you are. At least that Draco knows where the G-spot is."

"Take your trousers off and I'll show you where your G-spot is, witch."

Her smirk told me I'd said exactly what she wanted me to. I didn't care though. My cock was hard and I wanted her. She could play me all she wants if it means I get to fuck her. As I entered her I smirked, PotionChemist was right, her cunt _is_ tight.

* * *

"Hermione, did you know there are stories about us being in a relationship with other people?" I asked her a few days later. We'd finished reading the story the night before and had shagged like Kneazles each night. "Some of them are pretty hot too."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, looking at my phone over my shoulder. "Anyone good? Eww. Who would put me with Harry? That's foul."

"True. But there are some with us and Theo or even Pansy."

"Theo would be the best out of our friends if I had to choose."

"Not Blaise?" I teased her, knowing how she feels about my best friend.

She gagged into her hand. "Blaise is a slag. I guarantee he's taken more anti-infection potions for his dick than I've taken contraceptive potions. I wouldn't fuck him for all the Galleons in my vault." She looked at my phone and swiped through the results. "Look at this one, it has you paired with Astoria Greengrass."

"Because I'd be dumb enough to sleep with that hag. Did you know she tried to trap Theo into marriage during Seventh year by taking a fertility potion? Good thing he's sterile. I've never seen Theo so angry. I thought he was going to toss her from the top of the Quidditch stands."

Her phone dinged and she opened her text only to laugh at what she read.

"Obviously she hasn't learned any new tricks. Ginny just texted to tell me that Ron and Astoria are pregnant. I think they've only been out on three dates."

"Better him than me," I said.

If I had to be married to that witch I'd jump in front of a taxi. Or throw her in front of one. That sounded better. No reason I should die when she could. But Ron had talked about wanting to have a family since the first time he'd hung out with Hermione and her friends so he was probably happy about it.

I started scrolling through the rest of the stories that PotionChemist had written when the Floo lit up and Pansy and Harry stepped out. Friday night drinks with the Potters was one of my favourite times. Who would have ever thought my ex-girlfriend would fall hard for Boy Wonder? I had no idea how they worked, but they were the happiest couple I knew.

"Anything new?" Pansy asked, coming to sit by me on the sofa as Harry started pouring drinks from the wine they'd brought. "Besides Astoria trapping Ronald. I assume you heard?"

"Ginny just texted Hermione," I replied.

"Ron showed up late last night. Half torn between being excited to have a family and scared out of his mind. I told him to reach out to you to brew a paternity potion. You never know with that girl."

"I don't think it's his," Harry added. "They only had sex for the first time a few weeks ago. Seems too early for me and Ron takes a contraceptive potion before any date. Those Quidditch groupies can be a little crazy."

There was a lull in the conversation as I remembered all the over-eager fans we'd met over the years when out with Ron. I saw a slight smile cross Potter's face which meant he was probably remembering the same memory I was — a bloke approaching Ron and kissing him without warning.

"Draco found out about fanfiction," Hermione told them, starting the conversation again.

"Wait," I said, "you two know about it?"

"Of course we do," Pansy said, rolling her eyes. "Some of those stories are pretty out there."

"And evidently Hermione has fucked the entire wizarding world, and a few others as well," Harry added, laughing.

"She sure has. The slag. Draco, do you really like it when she licks your arsehole?"

"Ha ha," Hermione sneered, but then laughed. "You're just mad that those writers put Harry with his little harems, Pans."

"I'm a fan of the ones where you fuck Draco and Lucius." Pansy giggled. "Lucius is pretty fit for an older man."

I couldn't believe that people thought I would share my girlfriend with my father. As much as I'd fantasised about sharing Hermione with another man, my father was nowhere near the list. He wasn't even close to the list. I guess I would choose him before the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, but that's about it.

"... a lot featuring you three," Pansy said, bringing me back to the conversation as she motioned between Harry, Hermione, and myself. "Some are pretty hot if you ever want to give me a show."

Harry flushed bright red but told his wife that it would never happen because he didn't want anyone but her. I gagged at how sweet he was to Pansy, but to be honest, I loved that Pansy had found someone that worshipped her the way Potter did.

The conversation continued along the same lines as we drank our way through a couple more bottles of wine. As our friends left and Hermione went upstairs to get ready for bed, I cleaned up. I couldn't stop thinking about the question Harry had asked at one point.

" _If you could bring someone into your bed, who would you choose?"_

They had laughed it off as Harry being drunk but the question never stopped running through my head. I thought about the women I knew but I didn't want any of them to join us. Like most teenage boys, I'd fantasised about having two witches worship me in bed. The reality was not as much fun. Instead of being worshipped, I had been used as little more than a talking dildo as the women focused on each other.

I picked up my phone to set the alarm for the next day and it was still on my internet browser. Scrolling through some of the stories I saw PotionChemist's name again and clicked on her works. She had one that featured me and Charlie Weasley. I read the story quickly. It was filled with angst yet still my cock twitched thinking about the dragon tamer. The thought of him, all muscles and freckles, drilling into Hermione whilst I watched was causing a reaction in my body I wasn't prepared for.

Could I share her with Charlie?

Over the years, we'd hung out a few times. Weasley weddings, Christmas at the Burrow, drinks at the Leaky when he had weekends free for the Welsh Dragon Sanctuary. I knew Hermione had harboured a crush on the second Weasley when we were younger and wondered if she'd be interested in having some fun.

Searching on her author's page, I found one that featured Hermione and Charlie and my idea started to come to life.

* * *

"I have another story, darling," I whispered into her ear after crawling into bed. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Depends," she answered. "Are you going to act it out again after?"

"If you want to."

I pulled her body towards me until our faces were almost touching, her naked body pressed against mine. Running my hands over her body, I squeezed her breasts, tugging on each nipple until she was moaning and rubbing her body against me.

Charming my phone so it was hovering above her head, I started to read to her.

' _ **His fingers pressed inside of her, fucking her slowly to drive her mad. He wanted her to shake and shiver, to clench and convulse around him. When her hips started moving in time with his fingers and her hand covered the breast he hadn't touched, he knew she was well on her way to forgetting everything around her, just feeling him and what he was doing to her body. '**_

I pressed my own fingers into her dripping channel as I read. Her hips were moving against me just like in the story.

' _ **[He] picked up the pace, moving his fingers more quickly and adding a twist to his wrist that he knew she loved. Hermione's moans and pants were getting closer together, and he felt her inner muscles start to squeeze his fingers a bit tighter.'**_

Her moans started filling my ears and I wanted to bury myself in her but I resisted. I edited the story, not telling her who was fucking in the words as I read them to her and pleasure her body.

' _ **Moving closer to her ear, he whispered, "Come on, Hermione. Let go. I can feel it — you're right there."'**_

"Do you like this, Hermione?" I asked her, my voice rough. "Do you like me reading to you about how people imagine you fuck?"

"Oh gods, Draco," she breathed out. "So fucking hot."

"Should we keep going?"

"Yes! Please."

She was starting to flutter around my fingers and I knew she was close. I continued to pump in and out of her still reading the story. She hooked her leg over my hip and began to buck against my hand. Moving my thumb over her clit, I began to circle the bundle of nerves, moving her closer and closer to the edge.

' _ **I need you now, Charlie. Please.'**_

She cried out my name as she came around my fingers. I slowed my ministrations on her body, gradually bringing her back to earth, but not allowing the pleasure to stop. I want her to be gagging for it; so turned on that she'd spill her secrets.

"Did you like that, love? Like coming on my fingers as I read about you fucking Charlie?" I increased the speed of my digital stimulation as I talked to her. "Would you like to fuck him, darling?"

"What? But Draco… you–"

I cut her off. "I want to watch you fuck him, love. I want to see his cock fill you. Would you like that?" Her cunt was swelling around me with her arousal and I could tell she loved what I was saying to her. "Or do you want to watch us… me and him… kiss? Want to see my lips wrapped around his cock?"

"Fuck, Draco. Yes! I want that."

I pulled my fingers from her core and slammed into her, my cock fully buried inside. Rolling us over, I pin her to the mattress as I begin to hammer in and out of her.

"Do you want to fuck Charlie?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Tell me!" I moved my hand between us, finding her swollen clit and began to rub it.

"I want to fuck Charlie!"

Her cunt clenched around me as her whole body went stiff and she flooded my cock with her come. I don't hold back, thrusting into her a few more times before spilling into her still convulsing channel. Turning us to the side, I slip out of her as I pepper her face with kisses. We can talk about whether she actually wants to fuck Charlie later. For now, I just want to hold her.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asks me, her voice quiet in the early morning air.

"Mean what?" I inquired.

"Last night. About Charlie?"

Her voice was timid and I know she was halfway between burying her face in the pillow and demanding an answer from me. I would have to tread lightly. The truth is, I do want it. But I don't want to be so enthusiastic about the idea that I scare her and ruin it for her.

"I do, love. I am happy with you and I don't need anything more in the bedroom to continue to be happy. But I would love to have Charlie join us. Watch him fuck you."

"What if I wanted to watch you and Charlie?" Her face was red but she didn't break eye contact. My brave little lioness.

"I would love that. It's been a long time since I was with a man."

I smirked as she moaned at my words. I'd never hidden the fact that I'd been with men in my past. She had asked me to tell her about my other bed partners more than once. Never getting jealous, only turned on by my stories. She kissed my chest before making her way down my body and taking my cock in her mouth. Closing my eyes, I pushed all thoughts of asking Charlie to join us from my mind as I focused on the way her lips felt wrapped around me.

* * *

I looked around the house then back at my list. Everything was set up for Hermione's birthday party. Pansy and Ginny had wanted to host it, but I had turned them down, wanting to be in charge this year. I had a gift lined up for her to open in front of our guests, but I was hoping that after they left, the part would continue in our bedroom.

I had met with Charlie a couple of times in the weeks leading up to her birthday and explained that if she was willing, I would like him to join us. When I mentioned it, a huge grin broke across his face and he had enthusiastically agreed. Evidently he'd wanted my girlfriend for years but the timing had never worked out to try anything with her. I had blushed when he looked me up and down and told me he was more than happy to be with either or both of us.

The idea of being with him was enough to keep my dick half hard for days. Luckily Hermione and I had an active sex life already or she would have questioned why I was gagging for it every night. But the thought of his muscled body, covered in tattoos, moving above mine, or pleasuring my girlfriend was a heady one and I couldn't wait to see it come to fruition.

The Floo roared to life and Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy stepped out, back from their annual shopping and spa day. They all looked nice with their updated haircuts but I only had eyes for Hermione. She had coloured her hair, adding some lighter bits and it made her tan skin seem to glow. Or maybe it was some skin treatment from the spa.

"You look splendid, darling," I greeted her, kissing her cheek. "The most beautiful woman in the world. I like the new colour."

"What are we, then?" Ginny asked. "Chopped liver?"

"You know Draco only sees Hermione," Pansy added. "It's disgusting."

"Shut it, you two," Hermione said teasingly. "You're just jealous that my man actually notices when I change my hair."

"True. Harry didn't even notice I had cut half my hair off until a month later."

"I don't think Dean notices I have hair until he wants to pull it when we're fucking," Ginny added.

"And with that," I said, cutting in before Pansy could add anything, "I'm sending you to the kitchen to talk about sex. The wine is already breathing for you."

The two of them didn't even look back as they made their way to the kitchen. Hermione waited until the door closed behind them before kissing me deeply.

"If I forget to tell you later, thank you for today and tonight," she said.

"The ladies at the spa were okay?" I asked.

After the war had ended, my mother had decided our world needed to change, learn to relax a little. She'd opened the spa in Diagon Alley, the first of its kind in England. The Malfoy name didn't mean much in that first year after the war, but after we had started talking, Hermione had been photographed walking into the spa after I mentioned it and the business had grown quickly. There were now locations in a few towns and the books were always full. But they always made room for Hermione.

No one loved her more than my mother. I am pretty sure that she was the favourite Malfoy and we weren't even married yet.

"They were lovely, as always," she told me. "Your mother was there. I told her we'd come for dinner on Sunday."

"She owled me to let me know." I left out the part where my mother told me she was sick of seeing Hermione _Granger_ on her books and would I please just marry her already.

"I bought new lingerie for tonight from that boutique in Mayfair you like. A gift for both of us."

 _Sweet Salazar!_ Now that I knew she was wearing impossibly tiny lace underthings under her wrap dress, I wanted to fuck her but I couldn't. The rest of our guests would be arriving within minutes. And if everything worked out the way I planned, Charlie and I would be unwrapping her tonight.

* * *

"Have a nice night, Potter," I told Harry, pushing him towards the Floo where Pansy was already waiting for him. "Next time maybe don't drink so much, yeah?"

"But what would be the fun in that?" he asked, his words slurring.

"Merlin save me from drunk men," Pansy muttered before waving goodbye to me. "Great party, Draco. Thanks for everything."

"I'll see you later, Pans."

As the green flames took them away, I turned back to my now messy sitting room. We'd had a full house tonight and whilst our friends weren't messy per se, there was a lot of cleaning up to do. Knowing Hermione would hate it, I called an elf from the Manor and asked them to clean up whilst I made my way into the kitchen where Hermione was chatting with Ron and a few of his siblings.

Charlie had shown up and had been flirting with me and Hermione all night long. My cock felt raw from pressing against the zip of my trousers all night and I was ready to take the man upstairs and work out the pressure I was feeling. But first I had to get all the Weasley children out of my house. I loved how much they cared for Hermione, but I wish they would not stay so long. Especially when I had a witch and wizard to fuck.

"... you know how mum is," Ron said loudly. "Over the moon at the thought of a grandbaby."

"Yes, Weaslebee," I said before he could talk anymore, "we all know how much your mum loves babies. Now if you could all leave so I can try to give Hermione one, that would be great."

Ron's face screwed up in disgust as my words filtered through the drunken haze he was clearly in. Standing up, he sloppily kissed Hermione on the top of the head. Ginny, George, and Charlie all stood up and said goodbye to her before I led them into the other room to the Floo, leaving Hermione to start putting things away in the kitchen. The sitting room was already cleaned by the elf when we entered and Ron waved goodbye before being pulled away.

"You go on ahead, Ginny," Charlie said, handing her the bowl of Floo powder. "I need to talk to Draco for a bit. I'll see you Sunday for roast."

"Night, Charlie. Night Draco," Ginny slurred before departing the house.

I pulled out my wand and locked the Floo for incoming connections then put the wards we used at night around the house. Charlie would be able to leave if Hermione didn't want to play with him tonight, but no one would be able to enter unannounced. I really didn't care if anyone knew that I was going to share Hermione with Charlie, but I knew she wouldn't like it.

"Do you have any Sober-Up Potion?" Charlie asked. "I don't want her to do this unless her head is clear."

"Yeah, I have a bunch in the kitchen," I answered. "Let's go see if she wants to play."

We walked into the kitchen and both stopped to laugh at Hermione arguing with my mother's house-elf over who would be doing the dishes. Only my girlfriend would rather clean up than let someone else do it. It wasn't like the Malfoy elves were slaves anymore. After the war, we'd freed them all and offered wages and time off to any of them that wanted to stay. In the end, we had retained all of them.

"Hermione, darling," I interrupted the argument. "Let Jax do the cleaning. It's your birthday and I have another present for you."

I nodded my head in Charlie's direction and her mouth dropped open. Jax wasted no time in using her distraction to his advantage and started using his magic to clean. "Ch– Charlie? You... umm... You talked to him about..."

She trailed off and I was about to tell her what I had planned when Charlie beat me to it. He was across the room in three strides and pulled her hard against his chest.

"He told me everything, Hermione." His voice was low and rough but carried across the room to me. "I want both of you and would love to play with you tonight. Why don't we sober up and go to the other room and talk?"

"Umm... okay?"

I summoned three phials of Sober-Up and walked out the door, holding it open for them. I didn't feel drunk, but as Charlie had said, I wanted a clear head tonight. Hermione's eyes were wide like she didn't know what to think but I knew she would wait until she had taken the potion before she said anything.

Back in the sitting room, Charlie pulled her down to sit on his lap as he settled into the sofa and I took one of the armchairs across from them. I handed them each a phial and they drank them down before I sent all three empty containers to the sink in my potions lab so I could wash them later.

"What are you thinking, love," Charlie asked her. His hand was on her knees and his thumb was rubbing against the skin of her inner thigh. "Talk to us."

"I'm not sure where to begin," she answered.

I could tell she was nervous and turned on by the idea of having both of us. But from our earlier conversations, I also knew that she was afraid of what a night like this would do to our friendship with the dragon tamer. It was something Charlie and I had discussed and we were both in agreement that anything that happened in the bedroom wouldn't interfere with our friendship outside of it.

"We can begin anywhere you like, darling," I said. "If you and Charlie want to play with each other whilst I watch, I'm happy to do so. If you want to watch me and Charlie together, that is fine too. If you want to go upstairs, fall into bed and see what happens, that works as well. Or, we can just hang out and talk like we normally do and nothing changes."

"Draco is right, Hermione," Charlie added. "You know I love spending time with you and I'm happy to do so in any capacity. If you want to stay up all night drinking coffee and playing board games like we used to or if you want to go upstairs and let me feast on that sweet cunt of yours, I will be a happy man."

"And if I want to watch you kiss Draco?" she asked.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

I watched as he kissed her temple before lifting her up and setting her on the sofa next to him. He leaned back and spread his legs, adjusting his trousers which I could tell were already getting tight, he waved me over.

"Let's give your girl a show, Draco."

Looking him over I realised he wanted to straddle his lap. I had been with my fair share of men, but I had always been the one in charge. This was my home, my idea, yet somehow Charlie was taking charge of the situation. I wasn't one to let go easily, but Hermione had taught me over the years that it was okay to let other people handle things once in a while. And she trusted Charlie completely. I knew he was a good man and wouldn't push me past my limits. Squaring my shoulders, I stood and walked the few feet to where he sat.

I kneeled on the sofa, my knees bracketing his hips and I shifted until I was sitting on his thighs, our chests pressed together. Turning, I looked at Hermione. Her eyes were glassy and she was staring at where our crotches were resting, mere inches from each other.

Charlie grabbed me by the back of the head, his fingers wrapping the hair at the base of my neck and tugged, forcing me to turn my face and look at him. His other hand moved to my waist and he pulled me towards him until our hips were pressed together. I could feel his hard length between us and I moaned.

Before I could do anything else, his lips crashed against mine. They were softer than I thought they would be and they were larger than Hermione's. His kiss was almost violent as he nipped at my lips and tongue and the complete opposite of the girl sitting next to us. His tongue pressed into my mouth and I sucked, holding him inside me.

My cock was aching with want as I began to thrust our hips together. I needed friction. Needed to be buried in a tight, wet hole. I didn't care if it was Charlie's mouth, arse, or any part of Hermione. I just needed to get out of my clothes and into one of them.

"Holy fuck," Hermione muttered, causing us to break our kiss.

We both turned to look at her. She was flushed all over and her legs were spread, the wrap of her dress causing a slit to expose her whole leg to us. Reaching over, I ran my finger over the exposed skin.

"Do you like watching us kiss, darling?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Her words were soft and breathy. "Can we... can we go upstairs?"

"Anything for the birthday girl," I answered.

Making my way off Charlie's lap, I helped him to his feet before turning to Hermione. Before I could do more than drop Charlie's hand, he had moved, scooping her off the sofa. The large muscles in his arms flexed as he adjusted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Their eyes locked and I watched as she studied his face.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He moved one hand from her arse to the middle of her back to pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss for a few moments. I waited for the surge of jealousy to course through me at the sight of another man kissing Hermione, but it never came. The only emotion I was feeling was lust.

I wanted to fuck both of them, I wanted to watch them fuck, I wanted to be shared between them and explore every possible combination our bodies would allow.

"You can kiss her upstairs, Charlie," I said, interrupting their kiss. "I want more and I refuse to shag in the sitting room when I have a large bed."

"Lead the way," Charlie said, holding Hermione closer.

He followed me up the stairs and to our room. I was impressed that when we arrived he wasn't out of breath and didn't look like he had struggled to carry Hermione at all. She wasn't tiny but there was no way I could climb a flight of stairs with an extra ten stone wrapped around me and not be winded in some way. I hoped that meant he had a lot of stamina because I was prepared to see just how long the dragon tamer could last.

Hopefully, it was all night.

Arriving in our room, I magically lit a few candles and pulled the duvet down. Charlie sat Hermione on the bed and leaned down to untie the sash on her dress. It fell open but he didn't move to take it off of her. Instead, he walked over to where I was standing, quietly removing my shoes and socks. He reached over and tugged on my shirt, pulling it out of my trousers before his fingers started to unbutton it. I went to reach for my belt and he slapped my hand away.

"Let me, Draco," he whispered. "I like to unwrap new toys."

My mind went blank at his words. _New toys?_ Did that mean that he would want to play with us over and over again? I would have to see how tonight went, but just based off the kiss we shared downstairs, I was ready to move into his toy box if that's what he wanted.

Shirt unbuttoned, he worked on my belt and the fly of my trousers before pushing them down my legs. I kicked them away from me and groaned as he put his thumbs in the waistband of my pants. He knelt before me and started to tug on them. His lips kissed down my legs as he moved them off me.

My cock was hard and bounced as I stepped out of the last of my clothes. Faster than my mind could process, his tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the head of my weeping dick. I couldn't hold back the sigh of pleasure as he used the tip of it to lick my opening and press gently inside, looking for more of my precome.

"Great Godric on a Bowtruckle," Hermione exclaimed.

My head snapped up and I looked over to the bed where Hermione was watching us. Her dress was still on her shoulders, her creamy skin and black lace underthings on display. I watched as she moved her hand into the small knickers and she began to rub herself. As much as I wanted to watch her, my eyes closed as Charlie took my entire length into his mouth.

"Fuck, Charlie!" I moaned out.

He gripped me tightly in his hand and he began to pump it in time with the bobbing of his head. I felt his other hand move up my inner thigh and shivered as his magic ghosted over my body, prepping me for anal play. He took my bollocks in his hand and then slowly moved it back, making his way to my arse.

"Stop," I growled out.

Charlie immediately pulled back. "What?" he asked, licking his lips.

"I don't want to come yet, and if you put one of your fingers in my arse, I won't last. I think it's time I undress you."

"No!" Hermione called, jumping up from the bed. "He's my present. I get to do it. Draco, come sit on the bed."

I moved towards her, helping her stand and pulling her dress from her body so she was left in just the lace that left nothing to the imagination. I settled myself in the middle of the bed and watched as she took her time undressing Charlie. I loved watching as she exposed each bit of his skin.

He was covered in freckles, scars, and magical tattoos that moved as she touched each one. He had a large dragon on his left pectoral and it breathed fire across his chest as her tongue licked up its tail. I couldn't blame the inky creature; that's how I felt every time her tongue was on me too.

When he was only left in his pants, I sat up, eagerly looking forward to seeing just what Charlie had to work with. I knew my cock was a good size but I wanted to see if he was bigger. I wanted a man that would stretch me out and fill me up when he entered me. I wanted my jaw to ache when I sucked on his cock.

"Sweet Merlin, Nimue, and Circe, Charlie Weasley," Hermione said as she pulled his tight pants down and his cock was freed. "I like this."

Her hand reached out to play with his cock. It was everything I had hoped it would be. Long, thick, and already the tip was glistening. Fuck if I didn't want that in me.

"You approve of Junior Charles then?" Charlie asked, laughing.

"Only if you don't call it that again. Boys and their penis names."

Charlie laughed with her before turning her around and bringing her back to rest against his chest. His hand roamed up and down her body, avoiding the spots I knew she wanted his hands the most. "It's your birthday, love. How do you want us?"

"Oh, umm... I don't know."

"Well, do you want me to fuck you whilst Draco watches? Or do you want to suck your boyfriend's cock as I pound into your sweet cunt? Or would you rather Draco sucks my dick as he fills you?"

"Or," I added, interrupting her before she could speak, "We could start by having you lay on the bed and we both pleasure you."

"That!" she said quickly. "I want that. Seeing as it's my birthday, it really is the least you can do for me."

"I like that you're a greedy little thing," Charlie said. He stepped back and slapped her arse lightly. "Go lay next to your man, love."

She scurried onto the bed and I moved, letting her lay down in the middle. Charlie followed her and watched as I grabbed her knickers and tugged them down her body. I wanted to rip them off, hear her gasp of pain as I tore the delicate lace and snapped the elastic but I knew these were new and even though I could afford to buy her more, she would pout if I ruined them. She removed her own bra and Charlie's fingers trailed down her naked chest, his fingers circling her hard nipples as I wrenched her thighs apart.

"Come on, Charlie," I said. "Let's show her that two mouths are better than one."

I wanted him to eat her cunt with me. Wanted to feel his tongue move across my own as we both licked her until she was coming on our faces. It took some moving around before we were both able to get our heads between her thighs. We had to prop her legs on our shoulders to make space for us. I wasn't sure if it was actually comfortable for her, but as soon as we licked her, I knew she didn't care.

Her loud cry filled the room and she arched her back, pressing her pussy into our faces. Charlie growled next to me and when I reached my hand up to hold her hips still, my fingers touched his where he was gripping her other side.

Our mouths descended on her clit, the hard bud trapped between us as we alternated licking and sucking her bundle of nerves. She was struggling against our hold on her, but we didn't let up. I wasn't going to stop until she had come at least twice and soaked our faces.

Manoeuvring until I could move my other hand, I reached up and circled her dripping opening with my finger. I heard her exclaim as I traced the outside but didn't push inside.

"Finger her with me," I begged Charlie. "I want us both inside her cunt at the same time."

I'd seen porn where two men fucked a woman in one hole and whilst the thought of it turned me on, I didn't actually want to try it in real life. But I loved the idea of two people inside Hermione at the same time. As Charlie's finger joined mine at her opening and we pushed into her, I was convinced this was better than stretching her pussy out with our cocks.

His finger was rough against the side of mine and her walls fluttered around us, pressing our fingers together as we pumped in and out of her.

"Fuck she's tight," Charlie whispered. "And tastes like heaven."

Before I could answer him, his tongue was back on her clit and I resumed kissing her sex. I pushed his mouth off her clit and sucked hard, the way she had taught me and internally cried out in joy as her cunt clamped down on our fingers and she cried out. I pulled my mouth back, letting her rest for a second, but our fingers never slowed down.

"I think she has another one in her," I told Charlie. "Suck on her clit and move your tongue back and forth whilst you do. You'll get to her come again, I promise."

I pulled back slightly to give Charlie more room. As his mouth descended on her, I looked up. Hermione's head was thrown back, her curls a mess across the pillow, and her back was arched. She looked like a goddess in the throes of passion. As her body tensed and Charlie brought her to orgasm again, I couldn't help but think that I wanted to see her like this every night.

Maybe my mother was right and it was time to marry her.

"Charlie Weasley if you don't remove your mouth right now, I'm going to hex you," Hermione spat out. Her hands were in his ginger hair and she was pulling hard enough that her knuckles were white.

A deep chuckle left him, but he moved his head back. I knew my poor girl would be too sensitive so I slowly pulled my finger out of her and Charlie followed my lead.

"She gets a bit cranky if you touch her when she's ready for a break," I told him. "Give her two minutes and she'll be ready to go again."

Taking her legs from our shoulders, we both shifted so we were laying next to her. As soon as I was in position, she rolled over, her hand finding my hip and pulling me close. I smiled at her and she gave me a weak one back.

"How are you feeling, darling?" I asked her.

"Amazing," she said. "Do you still want to do more? Or no?"

"This is your present. It's about what you want."

"No, it's about both of us."

"I want more," I told her honestly. "I love being with both of you."

"Can... Is it okay that I want him to fuck me?" Her question was quiet, like she was afraid I'd be angry or upset by it.

"I would love it."

She kissed me before rolling over so she was facing Charlie. I heard their whispers but I didn't listen as they spoke, giving them the privacy I knew he had given us moments before. The sound of them kissing had me turning my head and I watched in awe as my little minx crawled on top of him and began to rub her wet slit up and down his cock.

Merlin, I wanted to see his thick dick split her open as she rode him.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her hips and held onto her as he shifted on the bed into a better position. Her thighs were trembling in anticipation as he held her right over his dick, not letting her sit on it. He turned towards me and winked.

"Last chance to say no."

"Either fuck my witch, Charlie, or roll over so I can pound that tight arse of yours."

Hermione growled in frustration and I watched as she slapped Charlie's hands from her waist and sank down onto his cock. His back arched and eyes closed as she filled herself with him. Lifting herself back up, I watched in awe as his glistening member was exposed before she moved down onto it again. Hermione and I had watched ourselves fuck in the mirror more times than I could count, but seeing her this way — her pussy gripping onto Charlie's dick — without it being a reflection was more than I could have dreamed of.

Pulling eyes from where their bodies were joined, I moved to the top of the bed, sitting up with my back against the headboard so I could take in the whole picture. Charlie seemed to regain his composure and his hands grabbed her breasts, kneading them as she continued to bounce up and down.

"Draco," Charlie ground out, his voice tight, "I want you in me."

Hermione was quick to move off his lap and I moved so she could lay on the bed where I had been. I watched as Charlie bent her knees before moving between her splayed legs and burying himself inside her once more. Summoning my wand, I pointed it at him and cast the spells needed to ready him to take me.

His hips stilled as I pressed first one finger and then a second into him, making sure my spell had worked and that he was lubricated and the muscles relaxed enough to take me. Finding him ready, I lined my cock up with his opening and slowly began to push inside his tight heat.

As I bottomed out, I looked over his shoulder and met Hermione's eyes. They were glassy, the way they always were when we were having sex. She gave me a small smile. She moaned loudly and my eyes moved to see Charlie's teeth sinking into her neck.

"You ready for me to move?" I asked him.

"If you don't, I'm pretty sure I'm going to bite her pretty little neck hard enough to leave a scar," Charlie answered, his voice thick with frustration.

I couldn't imagine how he was feeling, being filled by one cock as his own was deep inside Hermione. I could only hope that before this night was through I would be able to experience the same thing myself.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly pulled out of his arse until just the tip of my dick remained before pushing back into him. Hermione moaned as I pressed Charlie deeper inside her with my movements. Spurred on by their combined noises, I started to move in more earnest.

It took a few tries until Charlie and I worked out the rhythm. I could feel his arse muscles moving with each of his own thrusts, massaging me as I fucked him. Hermione was crying out under us, clearly coming over and over again. Knowing she had already been taken care of by both of us, I started to chase my own pleasure, knowing that Charlie wouldn't last much longer.

It was hard to have marathon sex when Hermione felt as good as she did. I would know.

Thoughts of her cunt dripping with Charlie's come filled my mind and I began to pound into him with abandon. I wanted him to finish so I could pull him off her and see the evidence of their coupling. His body went tense, trapping my cock inside as he squeezed me. As soon as his cry of completion sounded, I let my control go and jet after jet of my hot come shot out of me, painting his insides.

Pulling out, I cast a wandless cleaning charm on both of us.

"Charlie," I said, "move off her, I want to see."

He shifted, his cock falling out of her and he moved to kneel next to me.

Hermione was still on her back, chest heaving with her deep breaths, knees bent and her pussy open and exposed to us. She was wetter than I had ever seen her and I could see Charlie's release slowly dripping out of her still spasming opening. Not caring what either of them would think, I dropped down and buried myself between her thighs.

I wanted to taste their combined come and memorise it.

I licked her everywhere, long strokes that covered the entire area and small flicks of my tongue, alternating the way I knew she liked me to after sex. Her clit was swollen, the hard nub pulsing. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it as I slipped my fingers inside. Her cunt gave me a half-hearted squeeze before her hand found my head and she tapped on it.

"No more, Draco," she said weakly. "I need to rest."

Moving back onto my knees, I smiled at her. She looked exhausted and perfect. Exactly like I hoped she would.

I turned to look at Charlie and couldn't help but chuckle at the huge grin across his face. He looked like Christmas had come early. Summoning my wand from where I had dropped it before, I flicked it towards our bathroom. Soft light spilled from the open door as the candles lit and the sound of the bath filling reached my ears.

I knew Hermione wanted to sleep and that I could use cleaning charms and call it good, allowing us to fall asleep, but I wanted to bathe her. Let our naked bodies soak in the hot water and relax our tired muscles. Moving off the bed, I asked Charlie to bring her with him to the bath. I walked into the bathroom and opened the cupboard. Pulling out a few different bath potions, I poured them into churning water. Flicking my wand again, I transfigured the tub so it was larger and there were seats for the three of us.

Charlie walked into the bathroom, Hermione in his arms. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before cupping her sex and muttering a gentle cleansing charm. I didn't understand her obsession with being clean before you relaxed in the bathtub, but tonight I wanted her to be happy.

I got into the deep tub and reached out to take her from him, settling her in the water. Charlie looked at me like he wasn't sure if he was invited to join us.

"Come on, Charlie," I said. "We're not done with you yet. Just need a breather."

He got in the water and settled into the seat next to mine. Hermione was wrapped around me, her head resting on my shoulder. One of his hands found my thigh as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't think I'm done with you two yet, either."

* * *

Later that night as I lay in bed, more exhausted and sated than I had ever been, my thoughts wandered back to that night on the sofa with Hermione. I couldn't help but think that non of this would have happened if I hadn't found fanfiction.

I wondered if I could find PotionChemist. That woman deserved a diamond necklace or at least a large fruit basket for all the sex she had inspired between me and Hermione. And now Charlie too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SmithAndBarrowman for the idea for this story and being amazing.
> 
> Dramione A/B/O [Every Part of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289409)
> 
> Charmione fluffy goodness [Interruptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847924)


End file.
